


In between dimensions this love continues to flourish

by Pridefulrose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Interdimensional Travel, Interdimentional Romance, M/M, post dsod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridefulrose/pseuds/Pridefulrose
Summary: One interview makes Kaiba feel a tiny bit too melancholic. People do not understand that his love was devoted to one man and one man only. A long-distance relationship would not diminish his love for this man and no amount of beauty would make him falter.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Dark Valentines of Dimensions 2021





	In between dimensions this love continues to flourish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Millie_Jean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie_Jean/gifts).



> Especial thanks to Desidera for listening to my ramblings and helping me with this fic Millie i hope you can enjoy this fic and like it as much as I loved writing it.

He was coming back from a magazine interview. He felt he had become softer if he had let Mokuba who was now an adult and planning to marry soon rope him into doing this type of unnecessary thing. He felt strangely sentimental and he only had the interviewer to blame. He looked out of the window while he saw the rain fall. 

He leaned against the glass and let melancholy set in. It had started with normal questions, questions about his future, about Kaiba Corp and about his new technology. The interviewer had been excited, but that excitement went through the roof once they came back to the most intimate questions. It was stupid questions about his love life. He sounded uninteresting, he guessed. The man was trying so hard to take something juicy out of him. He could tell it was to get the fans happy. The fans that mainly fantasized about him. At some point, the host was getting frustrated because he was not giving him anything he liked. People had accused him of being asexual but if they suspected this, why did they keep bothering him with these silly questions? They knew he was not interested in dating anyone or planning to share a life with someone they knew. There were thousands of theories of him being in secret relationships with duelists, celebrities and even business partners, none of them were right. It really didn’t matter or at least it should not matter because it was not their lives. He knew he was an attractive package. He was rich and intelligent, and people have called him attractive before, yet no one had ever made him feel much for them. Beautiful women had tried to entice him, and some men had tried to flirt with him. At first, it was him just being a bachelor, as he grew older rumors of him being gay started and finally the least popular the asexual ones. He played with the words in his mind… out of those three accusations he liked the last one because it sure gave him an excuse to not explain why he was not interested in the first place. He knew men would kill to be him and have the opportunity to bed the incredibly beautiful and successful women that had wanted him, yet he did not care. He only felt indifference. 

He had felt amused at the frustration the host was showing. He could see him sweat. At this point, he did not know why they bothered. He was not going to reveal anything but then he made a comment that hit too close to home. 

“Have you ever been in love?” he had said with an exasperated sigh.

He looked at the host. He was judging what to say but he felt like he could not lie when it came to him.

“Only once,” he answered quietly. The host almost fell off his chair at the strangely honest answer. He was so excited; he stuttered a few times before the second question.

“Just once?” he could feel his eyes shining with the untold story behind it.

“Once is only truly ever enough, I think.” He said honestly shrugging with indifference. 

“Do you think there is a possibility of a new love coming your way or is this your way of telling us there is someone in your life?” he said persistently. 

He shrugged. 

He was not going to humor that idea. He would not reveal that the only person who had made his heart beat faster was not in this realm anymore. He of course was appalled at the idea that people wholeheartedly believed that he would fall for lust. How many times had women used their charms to try to bed him? How many times had men shown off their bodies to him and implied that they were well endowed just to see if it would awaken his interest? Truth to be told they could not compete against the one that had managed to obsess him. He had come to love him without a body. He had not known how he looked like the whole time they had known each other in this dimension. No, it was never physical. It had been the very spirit himself and his very essence that had captured his heart. It was how noble and selfless he was. It was how brilliant and confident he was. He had fought him every step of the way trying to make him see that the future he wanted could not be built through hatred and anger. He soothed his soul and freed his spirt. He was indebted. No one had seen his true self and had both accepted him and pushed him to be better. He never wanted anything less than the best he could offer. His continued growth and evolution was deeply tied to this person who he had once called a relic of his past. He became the new foundation upon which he built his empire. The love that had consumed his mind and body chained him to this man. 

He wondered if people would call him eccentric. Would they judge him because he was in love with a dead man? A ghost? It did not really matter, it only amused him. It was hilarious to him that no mere mortal could ever get his attention, it was an ethereal creature who had managed to enthrall him enough to ignite in him love and lust. There was no one who could compete against the God. People would call him insane for loving a ghost but to be honest, to him, he was more real than any of them would ever be. 

He told his chauffeur to get him to his lab. He was right on time. Mokuba smiled at him as soon as he entered the office. 

“How was it?” 

“Stupid questions as usual” 

“The fans would love to believe they have a chance. It gives them a reason to love you.” 

He sighed, “Mokuba. I am not an idol.”

“Well, it does not mean you can not profit off of it. Remember your body pillow? Huge success. They went wild.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” 

Mokuba laughed. 

“You are in a good mood compared to other interviews. Is it because you get to see him today?” he teased his brother. They both knew that, that was the reason he was not fuming. Only seeing the king only could sooth his nerves. 

He closed his eyes and said nothing but there was a slight smile on his face. 

At first, Mokuba had not been happy at the idea of Seto returning to see him so often but he was grateful he had forbidden his brother to come see him until it was safe to do so. His brother had worked hard on achieving the impossible, but he kept it a secret from the outside world. He wanted this technology for himself. To Kaiba, his relationship with the king was only a long-distance relationship.

They proceeded to prepare everything. Kaiba put on his battle outfit. He was ready for his routinely fight against the laws of physics again. Eternally confident, he took a seat inside the pod and it was launched. He could feel the forces against the pod. The darkness suddenly was covered with golden light and he knew he had make it once more.  
He walked through the palace searching for him. suddenly, somebody called his name. He smiled to himself turned and called him out as well, 

“Atem” 

Atem smiled at him brightly. He crossed the gardens and threw himself into the strong awaiting arms. His arms surrounded Kaiba’s neck and without thinking they kissed. The happiness of seeing each other again was always overwhelming. Their kiss was sweet and intoxicating. He was kissing him as deeply as he could. Atem shivered at the passion behind this kiss. He could barely breathe. He wondered if Seto would even notice if he fainted. He would happily faint in his arms. It seemed he was on edge today. When they finally parted he looked into those blue eyes and smiled. He caressed his face and kissed him again and again. 

They were separated by a rough cough coming from Mahad. 

“You came just on time for dinner,” he said coldly maybe with a small amount of exasperation. 

Atem beamed at him. Seto rolled his eyes at Mahad. Mahad pointedly ignored that but he knew they would follow. 

Dinner was always a grandiose affair. It was always too much but he indulged himself. The food even if simple was exquisite because of the company he had. He felt sappy that night and he fed Atem some grapes. He made sure to be sarcastic about it and a little playful. Atem laughed wholeheartedly and ate the offered grapes. 

It felt like home. 

Night fell soon. They were both vibrating with the unspoken. The tension within them. It wanted to come undone. They entered Atem’s chambers stumbling everywhere. Atem hummed happily as he felt Seto’s strong hands on his body.

“Aaah, Seto” he said as the other bit his neck, “Wait, wait” 

Seto looked at him with barely contained impatience. He had waited enough. His feelings were stormy that night. He wanted to possess Atem to reaffirm his love for him. He wanted to tell his body that only him and him alone could ignite lust in him of any kind. No matter how beautiful, how successful and how wealthy the others were there was no one that could compare to the man in his arms right now. Nobody could make him yearn for them in the same way that Atem could. 

Seto hurried them into a naked state. He only calmed down until Atem was sitting on his lap completely naked, moaning and shivering uncontrollably as he did what he wanted with his body. He littered his skin with kisses, bites and eager marks. He pressed together their lips again and again until they were swollen. The hunger inside of him that night was drowning them both. Atem was also eagerly participating his hands traveling down Seto’s back and he separated them enough to coat Seto’s erected member with a generous amount of lube. Kaiba gasped when he felt those hands stimulating him. He cupped Atem’s face in his hands and kissed him. 

When they were both prepared Atem slowly guided Seto towards his entrance. They looked into each other’s eyes as their bodies slowly connected. The hardest part was the tip but it was also the most exciting moment because it was the slow breaching of the smaller body that made them shiver with lust and possessiveness. Atem was allowing him to be inside of him. He was eager to have him inside of him. The way his body accommodated him and welcomed him drove him insane each time. Once he settled down and he had sunken inside of Atem completely, he let out of a sigh full of longing and relief. Atem was too busy adjusting to him and enjoying the pleasure of their joined bodies to notice his reaction. His eyes were closed for the moment. Seto waited until those eyes decided to open again and remained still. The crimson light of his eyes reappeared and he smiled lovingly at Seto. He started moving at his own pace to pleasure them both. Atem’s hips danced above him. He hugged the body close and whispered sweet nothings against his mouth. 

“You are the only one, Atem,” he would say. 

Each love confession was sealed with a kiss. 

Atem’s heart would overflow with happiness and love. He would chant back the same sweet words. He tried to soothe the raging storm inside of Seto.  
When Atem started faltering because of the effort, Seto flipped them around and he was on top. He looked into those crimson eyes lovingly. His eyes suddenly gentler. He leaned down to kiss Atem. Atem’s beautiful legs surrounded his hips encouraging him further. 

It was a gentle sway like the ocean waves, a back and forth so intimate that it could make it impossible to know where one ended and the other began. However, the gentleness had to be forsaken once the ending point came closer. Seto always so gentle that he tried to overwhelm Atem first so he would be the first to climax. He lovingly stimulated him until with one loud moan of his name he came in Seto’s hand. 

Seto stopped momentarily and let Atem breathe. 

Once the high was over Atem surrounded Seto’s neck once again. 

“Come, Seto. Come inside of me. Make me yours all over again,” he begged as he moved his hips against him. 

Seto complied with this, the only thing he could formulate as a response was the constant chanting of Atem’s name against his ear. 

Seto came inside of him without a word. He was trembling in Atem’s arms. He didn’t need earthly pleasures when he had paradise right here in his arms. 

Atem loved the whole ordeal but there was something especial about the aftermath because Seto would be so careful with the after care. 

He would clean him off, give him a slight massage and then settle under the covers with him. He would let Atem kiss him and caress his hair and the truths would come out. 

“You were especially passionate tonight, love” 

He hummed. 

“I am not complaining but what prompted it?” 

Seto looked at him deeply annoyed. 

Atem smiled with a kindly at him, so someone had pissed him off that was it. 

“It is the same nonsensical thing again. They want to know about me and my love life,” he started while frowning. 

He laughed, “Well you are a very famous man. I had to deal with that myself when I was a prince and when I became a pharaoh.” 

“You do not understand Atem. They fool themselves into thinking that they can have me. Delusions of them saving me of my sad fate are present in all of them. They come to me thinking that somehow I am going to be charmed by mere sensuality. Their charms pale.... compared to yours'”

Atem looked at him guiltily. He knew how much Seto was sacrificing to have a relationship with him. He could be in Domino with a living lover instead of a ghost. He could live together…have a family. 

Atem was about to speak and he knew that look. He knew it was Atem’s guilty conscience speaking because he could also tell from his trembling voice, he did not like the idea of letting him go but he was too self-sacrificing. 

“Stop. I know what you want to say, Atem. There is no one else for me. It is just you. It has always been you. There can only be you. I do not regret anything. I do not regret the life and path I have chosen. I know you love me just as deeply and I know that if it would destroy me to let you go, it would destroy you just as much to see me with someone else.”

Atem swallowed hard and just hugged Seto. He knew it would destroy him. It really would. The thing with loving Seto Kaiba himself was that he just loved so deeply that it was hard to imagine anyone else loving just as much. 

“I love you,” he said against his ear. 

Seto whispered the sentiment back, but added, “Only you, now and forever.” 

They shared a kiss and fell asleep with loving words on their lips.


End file.
